Deimon Devil Bats Soccer
by Catherina Theresia
Summary: this is my first fan fic, the story itself about a new Indonesia soccer group which  form from alot of talented people from some manga/anime  hope you enjoy


'Hoam,' Ciel menguap lebar.  
'Selamat pagi Tuan, sarapan pagi ini adalah masakan khas Indonesia, STMJ,' kata Sebastian sambil membantu majikannya yang manja bangun tidur.  
'Apa itu STMJ?' tanya Ciel kesal.  
'Susu telur madu jahe. Ini minuman bergizi, resep rahasia tanah Jawa yang diwariskan dari generasi ke generasi,' Sebastian menjelaskan sambil mengocok cangkir berisi susu telur madu dan jahe.  
Ciel menatap cangkir tersebut dengan pandangan jijik. 'Rasanya mau muntah!' celanya.  
'Ini baik untuk stamina dan keperkasaan pria!'  
Ciel makin mendelik. 'Aku tidak butuh!'  
Sebastian tanpa sungkan-sungkan menyerahkan minuman tersebu pada majikannya. Dengan tampang seram dia memaksa Ciel meminumnya.  
Ciel mengambil gelas itu dengan dua jari kanannya. Lalu menutup hidung dan matanya dan meneguknya langsung.  
'Hoek! Rasanya aneh! Aku tidak mau minum ini lagi!'  
'Besok akan saya siapkan sarapan yang lebih bergizi. Kata orang-orang disekitar sini, kunir asam baik untuk menjaga kesehatan tubuh,mengurangi bau badan dan..!'  
'Sudah cukup! Aku mau jasmine tea besok!'  
'Yes, my Lord!'  
'Lalu apa jadwalku hari ini!'  
'Hari ini Tuan akan menyamar sebagai salah seorang siswa SMA di sebuah sekolah di Jakarta.'  
Ciel lagi-lagi mendelik, 'Apa tidak keterlaluan kasus kali ini. Masa sih ada yang percaya aku ini siswa SMA.' Ciel melirik postur tubuhnya yang masih cocok masuk kategori anak SD.  
'Tenang saja Tuan, saya juga akan ikut menyamar. Yang Mulia ratu sudah mengurus semuanya. Tuanku akan masuk sebagai seorang siswa jenius yang mengikuti program pertukaran pelajar.'  
Ciel ganti melirik Sebastian. Postur tubuhnya memang mendukung. Tapi tampangnya nggak deh. Ampun! Mungkin para siswa disana malaha akan mengiranya guru baru.  
'Lalu apa rencana kita?' tanya Sebastian.  
'Entahlah, kita lihat dulu keadaannya. Permintaan ratu kali ini aneh! Kenapa kita harus mengawasi pembentukan tim sepak bola baru di Indonesia. Memang apa hebatnya Negara ini! Masuk piala dunia saja tidak pernah!' Ciel mendengus kesal.

'DIAM DIAM DIAM DIAM!' Kumiko Yamaguchi atau yang biasa dipanggil Yankumi wali kelas 3D, kelas khusus yang sengaja diciptakan oleh mentri olah raga untuk mencari bibit muda berbakat di bidang sepak bola,mengedor-gedor meja meminta perhatian siswanya.  
'Apaan sih Yankumi! Nggak lihat ya kita lagi asyik main futsal!' Kurosaki Ichigo melotot marah pada wali kelasnya.  
'Diam kamu! Tidak boleh ngomong seperti itu pada guru!'Kuchiki Rukia memkul kepala Ichigo.  
Ichigo mengelus-elus kepalanya.  
'Ternyata ada yang lebih galak dari Mamori,' Yoichi Hiruma terkekeh geli sambil mengusap-usap senapan mesinnya.  
'Apa boleh buat!' kata Mamori cuek sambil membalik buku strategi yang baru dia dapatkan dari Hiruma.  
'Sudah! Disuruh diam bukannya diam malah makin ribut! Shin! Jangan cuman tidur-tiduran! Suruh teman-temanmu diam!' bentak Yankumi.  
'Oi diam semua!' kata Shin Sawada cuek. 'Brisik aku nggak bisa tidur nih!'  
Satu persatu murid mulai membereskan bangku-bangku dan duduk manis ditempat masing-masing.  
'Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru!' kata Yankumi.  
Kelas kembari berisik seperti pasar. Maklum saja dalam sebulan ini sudah ada lima murid baru yang masuk kekelas ini. Padahal di kelas lain tidak ada.  
'Kalian berdua masuklah!' perintah Yankumi.  
Ciel dengan seragam SMU nya yang tidak pas berjalan masuk diikuti butler-nya.  
Semua mata tertuju pada sosok Ciel yang mungil dan Sebastian yang menurut perkiraan mereka tidak lebih muda dari Yankumi.  
'Dik, kamu salah masuk kelas ya?' tanya Shin.  
'Toshiro lihan tuh! Ada yang lebih pendek dari mu loh!' ledek Ichigo sambil mengusap-usap kepala Hitsugaya Toshiro.  
Ciel mengamati ruangan dan menemukan seorang bocah berambut putih seumuran dengannya.  
'Hati-hati Kurita. Jangan sampai kamu menabraknya!' Hiruma memperingatkan Kurita yang duduk dibelakangnya.  
'Mana mungkin. Tapi sepertinya dia lebih lemah dari Sena ya!' Kurita mengamati Ciel lalu beralih ke Sena.  
'Masa sih?' Sena garuk-garuk kepala tidak pede.  
Ciel yang ada didepan rasanya ingin mengeluarkan perintah,menyuruh Sebastian menendang pantat mereka satu persatu.  
'Terus kenapa ada om-om disini?' Monta menunjuk Sebastian,'Matanya habis keculek ya? Kok warnanya merah gitu!'  
'Monta tidak sopan!' Mamori memukul kepala Monta dengan buku.  
'Kalian ini! Bisa tidak diam sebentar, tidak mencela orangdan memberikan kesempatan pada mereka memperkenalkan diri!' Yankumi meremas-remas tangannya siap memukul dengan pose satu kaki diangkat ke atas meja.  
Ciel mundur selangkah kaget melihat tingkah wali kelasnya yang seperti yakuza.  
Kelas kembali tenang. Yankumi menatap kedua murid barunya dan tersenyum. Sayangnya senyumnya tidak bisa menghilangkan ekspresi shock Cciel.'Nah sekarang silahkan memperkenalkan diri kalian!  
Ciel berdeham dua kali, 'Nama saya Ciel Phantomhive mohon bimbingannya.'  
'Saya Sebastian Michaelis, tampang saya memang boros, tapi saya masih tujuh belas tahun!' Sebastian tersenyum mengerikan sambil memcancarkan aura gelap membuat seisi kelas merinding katakutan kecuali satu orang, Hiruma.  
'Wah-wah-wah-wah seram juga ya,' kata Hiruma  
'Silahkan kalian duduk di bangku yang kosong!' suruh Yankumi.  
Ciel memilih duduk di dekat Hitsugya. Sedangkan Sebastian duduk di deretan paling belakang bersebelahan dengan bangku Shin.  
'Ok langsung saja ibu jelaskan kenapa sebulan belakangan ini ada begitu banyak murid pindahan!' kata Yankumi.  
'Aku sendiri heran kenapa dikirm ke sini,' potong Hitsugaya.  
'Diam dulu kamu bocah!' bentak Yankumi. 'Kita disini untuk bersatu membentuk tim kesebelasan terhebat di dunia. "Deimon Devil bats Soccer."Yankumi mengatakannya dengan semangat berapi-api sampai-sampai Rukia berhalusinasi melihat kobaran api di sekeliling Yankumi dan mulai menggambar.  
'Keren Max!' Monta melompat kegirangan.  
'Norak monyet!' kata Ichigo tepat di kuping Monta.  
Hiruma tanpa babibu maju kedepan dan menodongkan senapannya,'Bayar royalty! Deimon devil itu sudah ada copy right-nya!'  
'Jangan menodongkan senjata! Sudah cepat kembali kekursimu! Shin menyita senjata Hiruma lalu menarik kerah Hiruma dan menyeretnya kembali ke bangkunya.  
'Kalau mau protes, protes saja sana sama yang ngarang cerita ini!' bentak Yankumi kesal. 'Kita kembali lagi ke topic. Sebagai pelatihnya kita akan menunjuk Hiruma dan Mamori!'  
Sebastian menghitung jumlah siswa dikelas sembilan siswa laki-laki dan dua siswi.  
'Maaf Ma'am tapi apa jumlahnya tidak kurang?' tanya Sebastian.  
'Tidak, biar ibu absen, keeper Monta, lalu posisi bek ada Kurita, Ciel, Rukia dan Hitsugaya. Posisi gelandang,Hhiruma, Shin dan Sebastian,lalu untuk penyerang ada Sena, aku dan Ichigo.  
'Tung- tunggu!' sejak kapan dalam sepak bola ada dua pemain cewek diantara pemain cowok?' protes Ichigo.  
'Kita berdua akan menyamar, Hahahahaha!' Rukia tertawa bangga.  
'Kamu mau menyamar model gimana?' tanya Ichigo.  
'Aku kan menggimbal rambutku! Lagipula dadaku kecil. Tidak akan ada yang sadar kalau aku perempuan!'  
Ichigo menepuk jidatnya. 'Hoi, Hiruma, katakana sesuatu!'  
'Tidak masalah bagiku! Selama mereka bisa bermain khe khe khe khe khe khe.'  
'Lalu kenapa guru nya juga ikut main?' protes Ichigo lagi.  
'Loh memang tidak boleh? Gini-gini aku kuat loh!' Yankumi menarik lengan baju dan memamerkan otot lengannya yang kecil.  
'Yakin tuh nggak papa?' Ichigo berbisik pada Kurita.  
'Aku tidak pernah menang melawannya dalam duel satu lawan satu!' Shin menimpali.  
'Terserah! Tapi awas saja kalau kita sampai kalah!' ancam Hiruma sambil meniup permen karetnya.  
'Sekarang kita latihan dulu! Besok kita sudah mulai bertanding!'  
'APA!' satu kelas kompak berteriak kaget.

Esoknya...  
'Nggak salah nih kita langsung melawan Malaysia?' kata Sena pesimis. Kakinya bergetar hebat sangkin takutnya.  
'Tenang saja! kita punya pelatih yang hebat!' jawab Yankumiyang baru saja gabung dengan seragam sepak bola dan blangkon dikepalanya.  
'Apaan tuh?' Ichigo memprotes penyamaran Yankumi yang aneh.  
'Sebastian, memangnya boleh sepak bola pakai blangkon?'tanya Ciel pada butler-nya.  
'Tenang saja bocah.' Yankumi melirik ke sebrang lapangan dimana para anak buahnya sedang bernegosiasi dengan para wasit sambil membawa pemukul kasti.  
'Langsung saja kita mulai rapat strateginya.' Mamori membuka laptop Hiruma lalu memerintahkan yang lainnya untuk berdiri didekatnya. 'Pada intinya cuman satu. Kita harus menang dengan cara apapun! Monta dan kurita berada di dekat gawang!'  
'Bukannya kipernya cuman satu?' protes Rukia.  
'Resminya memang cuman satu! Kurita disini hanya berfungsi untuk menutupi gawang dengan tubuhnya!'  
'Aku sebesar itu ya?' kata Kurita sedih.  
'Gendut ada gunanya juga kan!' hibur Hiruma.  
'Sedangkan yang lainnya tugas kalian hanya satu. Menyerang!'  
'Hah? Tugas bek juga menyerang?' protes Ciel.  
'Begitulah! Apa boleh buat kita ini amatir. Kalau tidak begini mana mungkin menang lawan professional,' tambah Yankumi.  
'Rapat selesai. Ayo semunya ke posisi masing-masing!'  
Semuanya bubar dan mulai memasuki lapangan lalu menempatkan diri pada posisi masing-masing.  
Lalu pertandingan dimulai. Kerja sama tim yang kacau. Minimnya pengalaman masing-masing pemain membuat permainan berjalan tidak seimbang. Bola banyak dikuasai oleh lawan. Untung saja berkat kemampuan Monta semua bola berhasil ditahan. Dan dinding manusia Kurita berhasil mementalkan semua bola sekaligus pemain lawan yang mencoba menyerangnya.  
Yang dilakukan pemain lainnya tidak jauh berbeda. Ciel yangtidak bisa lari berulang kali hampir terkena tendangan pemain lainnya atau bola nyasar. Sebastian, sibuk melindungi majikannya. Hiruma memang jago dalam hal melempar dengan tangan, tapi dengan kaki kehebatan Hiruma tidak sehebat biasanya.  
Sena memang sanggup berlari cepat, sayangnya berulang kali dia gagal mempertahankan bola di kakinya. Hitsugaya sedikit bisa diandalkan sialnya dengan tubuh pendek dan kaki pendek, sering kali bola yang sudah diakuasai direbut lawan. Yankumi sendiri sudah dapat satu kartu kuning gara-gara menyeruduk kepala lawan sampai pingsan. Sedangkan Rukiayang sama sekali tidak memahami peraturan sepak bola sibuk berlari kesana-kemari seperti orang hilang.  
Hanya ichigo dan Shin yang mampu bermain lebih baik. Tapi sehebat apapun usaha mereka tidak mungkin menang melawan para professional yang sudah terjun ke ratusan pertandingan.  
Dan babak pertma berakhir dengan skor kosong-kosong.  
'Kita tidak bisa terus-terusan begini! Kita harus memang,'kata Mamori berapi-api.  
'Iya tapi bagaimana caranya? Tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu cara bermain dengan benar kecuali aku dan dia.' Ichigo menunjuk shin.  
'Kenapa aku harus ikutan juga sih?' protes Shin.  
'Bukannya kamu sendiri yang minta ikut waktu dengar Yankumi juga ikut bermain!' protes Monta.  
Shin buru-buru meneguk minumannya.  
'Apa seperti ini Deimon Devil Bats soccer? Rasanya seperti sekumpulan orang bodoh!' Ciel berbisik pada Sebastian.  
'Apa boleh buat! Babak kedua ini kita akan bermain dengan cara kita!' printah Hiruma.  
'Tapi itu!' Mamori hendak protes tapi langsung ditahan mengingat hanya itulah satu-satunya cara untuk menang.  
'Apa maksudnya dengan itu?' tanya Sebastian.  
'Maksudnya kita akan bermain sesuai dengan kemampuan kita!'Yankumi menerangkan sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.  
'Yosh! Harusnya bilang dong dari tadi!' Ichigo melakukan scratching dan entah sejak kapan dia sudah membawa zanpakutou nya. Begitu pula dengan Hitsugaya.  
'Ok mari kita tunjukan pada mereka siapa kita sebenarnya!' Yankumi memimpin anak buahnya memasuki lapangan.  
Shin melakukan kick off lalu bola diarahkan ke Hiruma yang segera ditutupi oleh yang lainnya termasuk Kurita. Diam-diam Hiruma melempar bola dengan tangannya.  
Sena dan Monta yangs udah lebih dulu masuk ke daerah lawan menerima bola dari Hiruma. Monta lalu menyerahkan bola itu ke Sena yang ada disebelahnya. Lalu dengan kecepatantinggi Sena menerobos gawang lawan dan menjatuhkan bola dibawah kakinya seolah-olah bola itu dia giring sampai sana.  
'Gol' teriak para pendukung mereka. Berkata kerja sama tim yang kompak tidak seorang wasit pun yang menyadari kecurangan mereka kecuali pelatih tim Malaysia. Mereka langsung meminta time out dan menyusun ulang strategi.  
'Cih, sial! Kita harus ganti strategi!' Hiruma berguman sendiri.  
Tim Malaysia yang tangguh behasil menahan semua serangan strategi licik Hiruma dan kelalaina mereka dengan mengosongkan posisi keepr guna memaksimalkan penyerangan mengakibatkan mereka kecolongan satu gol.  
Para pemain yang mulai geram mulai memainkan sepak bola dengan cara mereka sendiri. Bola yang berhasil direbut Shin dia giring sambil menyingkirkan semua lawannya dengan cara menyikut dan memukul. Yankumi yang berinisiatif melindungi Shin men-tackle pemain yang berlari kearah Shin. Shin lalu melempar bola kearah Sena. Sena yang tidak tahu harus bagaimana menendang kembali bola tersebut ke segala arah. Untung ada Monta yang berhasil melompat tepat waktu menangkap dengan kedua kakinya.  
'Cath max!' teriak Monta ketika berhasil menangkap bola dengan kakinya. Sangkin girangnya pemain lawan berhasil merebut bola dari kaki Monta sebelum dia sempat mendarat. Kurita yang melihat kejadian tersebut menubruk pemain lawan dengan tubuh gendutnya. Pemain lawan terjatuh dan bola melambung tanpa arah. Ichigo mengeluarkan zanpakutou dan siap melempar jurus andalannya  
'Getsuga..' sebelum ichigo sempat mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, Rukia sudah menendang kepalanya.  
'Bodoh! Itu namanya pelanggaran!' bentak Rukia.  
Gara-gara tendangan maut Rukia tersebut bola dan zanpakutou Ichigo tercun bebas ke tanah siap menghantam Ciel. Sebastian dengan gesit berlari kearah Ciel dan menepis bola serta zanpakutou tersebut. Bola sekarang berlari kencang kearah gawang sendiri. Sebuah serangan bunuh diri.  
Hitsugaya tidak tinggal diam dengan cepat dia menarik zanpakutounya lalu melapisi permukaan lapangan sepak bola dengan es dan menutupi gawangnya dengan dinding es.  
'Dingin,' komentar hampir semua orang yang berdiri dilapangan.  
'Lihat tuh apa yang dilakukan Toshiro! Kenapa dia boleh sedangkan aku tidak!' protes Ichigo, sayangnya Rukia tidak mengubris, dia sibuk mengejar bola.  
Sena buru-buru berlari kearah bola. Bola berhasil dikuasa ilalu kembali dioper ke Yankumi. Bola lalu dioper kembali kearah Hiruma. Sekarang Hiruma menggiring bola dengan pengawalan Kurita didepannya.  
Pemain lawan yang mulai geram menendang kepala Hiruma. "DUAK!'  
'PRITT!' wasit mengeluarkan kartu merah.  
Para supporter dan pamain Malaysia tidak terima dengan keputusan wasit. Mereka melakukan protes keras. Massa mulai turun ke keamaan mencoba menghentikan mereka, sayangnya gagal.  
Sekarang lapangan sepak bola berubah jadi medan perang.  
Hiruma yang kesal mengambil bazooka miliknya dan menembakannya tepat ke tengah lapangan.  
Ciel berhasil diselamatkan Sebastian dari serangan bazooka Hiruma. Kini mereka berdua mengamati kekacuan di lapangan yang diselimuti asap tebal dan gas air mata, hasil dari tembakan bazooka Hiruma, dari bangku penonton.  
'Buang-buang waktu saja!' kata Ciel kesal.  
'Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?' tanya Sebastian.  
'Kita kembali ke London. Sekarang aku tahu kenapa ratu memerintahkan kita untuk mengamati tim sepak bola Indonesia. Isinya mahluk-mahluk mengerikan. Kita harus waspada!'  
'Yes, My Lord,' jawab Sebastian.


End file.
